Even When I Have Nothing
by StarSpangledBucky
Summary: Steve x Bucky, College AU, M for reasons, Longer summary and info on the first page.
1. Longer Summary

**Attending a new school is always a daunting task to achieve. Especially when you happen to be the new student. Bucky Barnes has moved from his hometown in Brooklyn to attend a prestige college in Manhattan. With the challenges of settling into classes and trying to make new friends, Bucky doesn't think he will get anywhere. It isn't until he meets the college captain that things start to change. Bucky, the anti-social, geeky bookworm seems to catch the eye of the sporty, artistic captain, Steve Rogers. But can he break out of his shell and confide in Steve more than he should? This is the tale of opposites attracting, and a whirlwind of romance, trust, hurt and friendship along the way.**

**"Even when I have nothing, I have you..."**

* * *

><p><strong><em>- Set in a college alternate universe<em>**

**_- College name is made up and all the students have four classes they attend_**

**_- Post-serum Steve and Pre-Winter Soldier Bucky_**

**_Warnings: R - Restricted _**

**_- Coarse language_**

**_- Sexual content (lots of it and fairly detailed)_**

**_- Violence (only slightly)_**

**_- Dark themes_**

**_Additional Pairings:_**

**_Tony x Loki_**

**_Bruce x Clint_**

**_Slight Thor x Steve (at some point for a reason)_**


	2. Prologue - Manhattan Calling

College; a place for new beginnings, the place for adventure and exploration, the place where friendships blossom and maybe even the place for some unlikely romances. Bucky Barnes was nervous, so nervous he wouldn't stop fidgeting in the car seat. His dad was driving him to the new college he had enrolled at. It was apparently the best place academically and Bucky's dad had heard stories from parents of previous students who had attended there. The only issue was that he had to pack up and make his way to Manhattan. Bucky would miss Brooklyn greatly, but made promises to visit as much as he could. He always got nervous when new things came about because he always grew up being rather reserved. Bucky was awkward when it came to social interactions, he hardly made friends easily and he frequently suffered mild panic attacks. In his junior years he grew up being the geeky, scrawny kid who all the sporty kids would pick on.

Bucky would come home with new bruises on show, yet he would lie to his dad and just say that he fell. Unfortunately, his father seemed to fall for it all the time. Now, Bucky had a little bit of confidence in himself, now that he was twenty years old he seemed to become some gorgeous looking specimen. His short, scruffy brunette hair blew freely in the wind as he slipped some sunglasses over his deep blue-grey eyes, fingers delicately brushing on the neat stubble on his face. He had well defined cheekbones and a strong jaw with plump lips, yet he did always have a bit of an angel face. Bucky liked to layer his clothing from time to time. He wore a simple black sweater over a long sleeve white shirt, the sleeves rolled up neatly, and a pair of denim jeans with converse sneakers to tie it all together.

"Almost there son," Bucky's dad spoke, interrupting Bucky's day dream.

"I'm nervous dad," he mumbled.

"You always say that Buck. You'll be fine, this will be different, people will welcome you in with open arms," his dad replied.

"That's what you say about every school. The same thing will happen, no one will like me," Bucky protested.

"Have faith son," his dad mused.

Bucky simply rolled his eyes as he went back to staring out the window. He wished that he could believe his dad, but he always had so much doubt in his mind. It wasn't very long before they were driving into Manhattan. Bucky showed little interest in the city, his dad's voice drawling in the background. All he wanted to do was get to the college, unpack and explore the place, or possibly find somewhere to sit and read a book.

Bucky hated being withdrawn from books, he read at least everyday for about two or three hours. He mostly read anything to do with science fiction, fantasy, action, adventure and the paranormal. And also made time to read a lot of Shakespeare and Edgar Allen Poe. Books became like a home to the young student, it allowed him to escape into another world. If there was a library at the college, then Bucky knew most of his time would be spent there.

"I heard they have a great music program," Bucky's dad spoke.

That was another thing, Bucky had a passion for music. He played a fair few instruments along the lines of guitar, drums, piano and he also sang as well. However, he didn't sing much, he always thought it was terrible, no matter how much people tried to convince him otherwise, he just didn't feel it.

"Yeah? I can't wait for that, and all my other subjects," Bucky replied.

"Remind me of the other three," his dad answered.

"English, Ancient History and Drama," Bucky mused.

"You'll do great. There will be nice people in those classes," he assured his son.

Bucky nodded slightly before looking out the side window and seeing the college come into view. The sign read "Sparrowcrest College" in bold letters with a muscly cartoon sparrow as the logo.

"Nice name for a college," Bucky's dad chuckled.

They pulled up to the curb as a bell sounded, signalling the start of the college year, students piling into the buildings. Bucky stepped out of the car with his dad as he scanned the grounds. It was well maintained, yet the buildings looked centuries old, but Bucky loved that. He felt a hand rest on his shoulder as he turned to look at his dad, dark circles around his blue-grey eyes.

"Your mom would be so proud of you," he whispered.

Bucky's heart ached at the thought of his mother who passed only two years ago from a severe case of pneumonia. She gave Bucky a pair of dog tags with her name engraved on one, as well as his dad's. The other tag was to be left for someone very special in Bucky's life. That is, if that person even existed at all.

"I should go in now, so I can settle in," Bucky mused.

His dad simply nodded as he went into the boot of the car and pulled out Bucky's suitcase and duffel bag with most of his clothes and belongings.

"Would you like me to come with you son?" he asked.

"No, dad...I have to do this on my own, I need to learn," Bucky replied.

"Alright...I guess this is goodbye then," his dad sighed, a couple of tears in his eyes.

Bucky embraced him as he choked back a sob, his hands gripped tightly to his dad's shirt.

"I love you dad," he whispered.

"I love you too Buck, remember to check in every now and then," his dad replied.

The pair pulled away as Bucky wiped away tears as his dad got back in the car. He waved goodbye, tears forming again as his dad drove away. Bucky turned to face the college, his heart hammering in his chest.

"Well, here goes nothing," he sighed, picking up his bags and stepping into his new home, his new life.

* * *

><p>The sun beat off the sports shed, warming it to an alarming temperature that no student would dare adventure into. Except for one, by the name of Steve Rogers, who seemed to have no problem with the sweltering heat. He was a sporty fellow, very tall with short sandy blonde hair that was messily spiked here, there and everywhere. His deep sky blue eyes hid behind his sunglasses, beads of sweat teetering just under his bottom lashes. Steve was fit, with well toned muscles, broad shoulders and exceptionally big biceps.<p>

Yet, he had to be that way to take on his roles as the archery captain and military instructor. The military business was a side job for Steve, when new recruits needed training he would travel to the base and train them, then return back to college. Not only that, he was the college captain and had to do a lot of public speaking during assemblies and award nights. Steve loved being a good leader, a role model per say. Before he used to be some scrawny kid from Brooklyn who was well reserved. Now he was a confident and well admired young man.

"Hey Steve!" a voice called. "Did you find them? Fury is getting a little...furious," the voice added.

Steve rolled his eyes as he turned to face his friend Clint Barton, who was always making ridiculous puns all the time.

"Someone has put them back in the wrong place again," he replied.

Clint sighed as he stepped into the shed.

"Fury should just let us put everything away," he groaned.

"You know what he's like, he's always picking someone new to put the equipment away," Steve mumbled.

"Rogers! Barton! Why are you taking so long! Move your asses!" Nick Fury, their Physical Education teacher yelled.

"Sorry sir!" Steve called back.

"Ow!" Clint yelped, staggering back.

Steve looked to his right as he saw the bag of archery arrows on the floor.

"Well good job Clint, you found them," he spoke.

"After having them fall on my head," Clint huffed, rubbing his head as he picked the bag up.

The pair left the shed as they made their way back to the other students and Fury.

"I recognise you have made a decision, but given that it's a stupid ass decision, I've elected to ignore it. You wanna' pass this class, you do as Steven Rogers says," Fury barked.

Steve usually took over the class when it was an archery lesson, other days Fury would be in charge.

"Alright everyone, you have bows to your left and right, team up into groups of three. Grab one bow between the three of you and three arrows each, there will be enough. After that I'll show you basic techniques and you can follow after," Steve ordered.

"What if we don't want to follow you, Rogers," a voice scoffed.

Steve's brows knitted together as he folded his arms over his chest.

"Do you want to fail?" he questioned.

"I don't care," the student replied.

"Well you're going to have to," Steve growled.

The student stepped forward and Steve knew who it was. This guy was always causing trouble.

"David, get back in line," Steve hissed.

"Bite me," David snapped.

"At ease soldier," Steve barked, his military instructor attitude slipping through.

"No!" David yelled, his fists balling up tightly.

"I said at ease soldier!" Steve roared, his face ridden with anger.

Everyone fell silent at the rage in Steve's voice, even Clint was slightly taken aback. Fury let out a short, hearty laugh as he slapped his hand on Steve's shoulder, immediately putting the blonde at ease.

"Now this, is why we have someone like Steve as our captain," he chimed happily.

* * *

><p>"So did you change any classes this year?" Clint asked, walking through the courtyard with Steve.<p>

"I swapped English to do Ancient History," Steve replied. "Other than that I'm still doing Art and Maths, along with Physical Education. You?" he added.

"Still the same. Music, Economics, Modern History and Phys Ed," Clint answered.

Steve smiled and nodded as they turned a corner and came to the shady oak tree they usually gathered at with other friends. The pair sat down on one of the benches as other students aimlessly walked by.

"Steve! Clint!" a soft voice called.

Steve looked up and grinned when he saw his best friend Natasha Romanov bounding towards them, her curly red hair swishing in the wind.

"Nat!" Steve exclaimed, holding his arms out.

Natasha slipped into Steve's lap with ease as the pair embraced before she pulled back and slipped onto the bench, giving Clint a quick hug too.

"Well, it's a new year, are we excited?" she asked.

"Absolutely," Steve replied.

"Good, but I'm finding you a man this year Steve," Natasha huffed.

"Nat...I don't need one, and besides, I'd ruin the poor guy's life. No one is interested anyway," Steve mused.

"You've had five boyfriends since you came here. You haven't had one in two years. You need a serious one this time, believe me," Natasha issued.

"You can try," Steve laughed.

"Hey guys!" a stronger voice yelled.

The three friends looked up as the rest of their group walked towards them. Bruce Banner stood beside a tall blonde by the name of Thor Odinson, who was twirling a basketball in his hand. He placed himself on the other side of Steve as Bruce sat by Clint, giving his boyfriend a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Ew," Steve joked, sending the others into laughing fits.

"You think that's ew Steve?" a voice chuckled.

Tony Stark stood near the tree with his arm wrapped loosely around his boyfriend, Loki Laufeyson who smirked slightly.

"I'll show you ew," Tony mused.

He pulled Loki close to his body, pressing his lips against the tall raven haired man. The others yelled out in unison as the kiss was deepened, Loki smirking into it.

"Okay you win Tony!" Natasha laughed.

Steve shook his head with a smile as he lazily rested against the table and looked around at his friends. He couldn't wait until the year started, and maybe he could find someone, but Steve was doubtful. Only time would really tell.


End file.
